I love you Sasori
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Sasori leaves for a one year mission, leaving Deidara heart broken waiting for his lover to return. Deidara is hanging on those last words that his beloved puppet told him, now three years later, Sasori returns and Deidara is different. Sasodei


I Love You, Too…Sasori

By: Renji0luver

Tifa- hey guys u know the deal no I do NOT own naruto! So please don't sue…oh and this is yaoi so if u don't like don't read. REVIEWS APPREICIATED!

Ch.1

A New Life

Deidara P.O.V.

Flashback:

_I saw him…his face, the face that I had come to love and to cherish. The rain that day made his clothes and hair stick to his skin. He laughed his beautiful laugh and looked at me. _

"_Look Dei, it's raining" I tried to force a smile at him but instead began to cry._

_My hot tears flowed down my face and I was glad that it was raining. He looked at me sadly and said "Sorry, Dei, I don't want to go either but Pein is sending me away…"his voice trailed off._

_I looked at him and tried to smile again "it's alright" I choked out as my tears where coming out even more. He put his arms around me and smiled "don't you ever forget these words I'm about to tell you, Dei" he said as he hugged me tighter _

"_I love you and I will come back" he kissed me and stepped back. He picked up his suitcase and set off with Hidan. _

_Hidan waved and said to tell Pein he'd be back in a couple days. As they walked farther and farther away my tears came out more and more._

_I felt two arms wrap around my waist and turned to see Konan. She looked at me and smiled "it's gonna be ok Dei" she whispered. I cried even more. _

_As he and Hidan began to descend the hill he turned back and waved through the rain then turned back around again. I sighed _

"_I love you, too…_

_Sasori"_

"Sasori! Sasori!" "Dei! Dei! Dei!" I woke up to two arms shaking me up and down. I looked up at my roommate Tobi. His mask was off and he had the most worriedess and cutest face I had ever seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking confused. I smiled up at him. We had been best friends since I do not know when.

"I'm fine Tob…just another dream about him and the day he…" I didn't finish my sentence because I already knew it was going to make me cry.

When he had first left I couldn't even make out the first word of any sentence that had to do with him.

But it had been three years since Sasori left and I was beginning to recover more and more. Hell I even went on a few dates with Tobi even though it felt awkward. So we decided to just stay friends.

Tobi sighed. "I thought you were having a heart attack I got so worried"

I laughed at that, something I hadn't done often since Sasori left.

Really only two people could make me laugh out of the Akatsuki and that was Tobi and Konan. "I could see that Tob. Your face said it, haha"

Tobi blushed and said "Stop it Dei it's not funny I really was worried!"

I laughed again and kissed Tobi on the lips (no NOT like that like me and Sasori…me and Tob have been doing that since we were little).

I got out of bed and began to get dressed. It was 3:00 am and it was perfect timing.

Sasori would always get up late…so I vowed to get up early so I wouldn't have to think about him…stupid right?

Yea, Zetsu always said it was. "When you love someone stupid you don't do the opposite of what they do to forget them!" he had told me once.

But he'd never been in love…not like me and Sasori. Before I could even get emotional I began cleaning my side of the room.

Tobi looked at me uncertainly "are you sure you're ok?" he whispered to me

I looked at him and gave him an over-reassuringly smile "yea Tob, I'm fine" I kissed him again and went back to my cleaning.

Ch.2

Sadness Clings

Sasori P.O.V.

I sighed contently as Sonia helped me pack my things. My mission had been a long one it had lasted for a year.

But Pein had never sent an invitation back to the Akatsuki…back to Deidara.

When finally one day a letter had come from me, I recognized the hand writing immediately.

Ha! Konan was still the same doing all the work for Pein. Go figure!

It had said:

_Dear Sasori,_

_Pein is sending an invitation back to the Akatsuki, we had just gotten word that you had completed your mission about a month ago and where your current status is. We are glad that you had finished it but are sorry that we had not heard about it for at least two years later. We inform you to come back to the Akatsuki we have not moved since your departure from us so you know where we are. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Konan_

_P.s. We have not informed Deidara of your homecoming yet so please let it be a big surprise for him. He has not been himself since you left. He became more depressed, did everything the opposite of you, and no longer laughs as much. Please Sasori even though no one admits it we all want our cheerful Deidara back. Oh, and I want to warn you before you come that Tobi and Dei have been on a few dates after you left. No one knows exactly their status but I wanted to warn you before you come back._

_With all love of Konan_

_Konan ^_^_

I had loved every part of that letter except the last part"…_Tobi and Dei have been on a few dates after you left…"_ I didn't know exactly what that meant but I do remember that Dei and Tobi would kiss because they had been doing it since they were little.

Hopefully it had stayed a kiss…Sonia glanced up at me and smiled her knowing smile. "Can't wait to see him again can you?"

My heart reached out to her as I could hear the sadness dangling from her words.

"Yes I am Sonia but I'm also going to miss you and Chriss"

Sonia's husband had been killed in the war that had happened with Sonia's village and a neighboring one.

That was why Pein had sent me to the village. Sonia was Pein's (unknown) sister and Chriss was Sonia's adopted daughter.

After Sonia's husband had died an orphanage was giving away children because they no longer had enough funds to run the orphanage.

So Sonia had adopted Chriss as her daughter. (Yes, Chriss is a girl)

Chriss would be 14 in the next two months and I felt sad that he wouldn't see her grow another age.

Sonia smiled at me "You know she won't be happy at all that you are leaving right before her birthday"

I smiled sadly and replied "Yes I know…maybe I can bring Deidara with me in a couple months" I said

Sonia's face lifted and said "Thank you Saso-kun that would mean the world to Chriss"

I smiled and gave her a hug just as Chriss came in the door talking about some new jutsu. She saw my suitcase and her face dropped.

She ran back out the door before me and Sonia could say or do anything.

Sonia began to go after her but I stopped her. "She's mad at me Sonia, not at you let me talk to her…" my voiced trailed off

She looked at me uncertainly then gave in "Fine" she gave me another one of her knowing looks and sent me on my way after Chriss

Ch.3

Sometime's There's Change

Sasori P.O.V.

I found Chriss where she usually hung out in the woods. She was on a wooden swing that her real brother had made her when she was little and before her family died.

"Hey" I said cautiously. She looked at me through the corner of her eye and mumbled "What do you want Saso-kun?"

I gave her a look "You know before I came here I had a best friend?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes "Yes Saso-kun…his name was Dei-chan and you loved him and then Mr. Pein had to send you here to protect Mum and so on"

She rolled her eyes again "You've told me the story before"

I gave her a grin before saying "Yes and you know what all those stories I told you about him? You will be able to actually meet him!"

She gave me her mother's look that said "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Her knowing look.

I grinned sheepishly at her. "What? Any way Chriss… I need to go back to my family, my friends, my home" and in his mind he thought _My Dei…_

Chriss flared "Me and Mum can be your family! You have friends here! And this IS your home!"

I felt a stab in my heart…(yes the one in a box….SHUT UP!)

I looked at her my gaze sterning "yes, Chriss…you and your mom ARE my family, I DO have friends here, and YES this is my home but do NOT forget Chriss that also have Family and Friends at my other Home, too!!"

Chriss looked shocked at me. I had never yelled at her but I felt exasperated, it was the only thing I could think of.

I needed to let her know that I also had a life somewhere else before I came here.

Chriss began to cry and I held her. Then whispered in her ear, "I know Deidara would LOVE to meet you!"

Ch. 4

My Surprise Reunion

Deidara P.O.V.

Toby and I were sitting in our room doing nothing when a very short breathed Itachi came rushing into our room screaming "Guess what?!? I just heard from Konan and Pein that Sasori is coming back!"

I felt my throat back up and the tears began to fill my eyes. I hurried out the room before I could hear anymore

I heard a very confused Itachi say "What's wrong with him?" and a very sad Tobi reply "he just needs to think"

A few miles away from our lair was an opening where me and Sasori had taken naps together, talked together, and just spent time together…

I hadn't been there in three years but now it felt like the right place to go.

I fell against tree trunk where I had fallen asleep in Sasori's arms so many times before.

Back then it had felt safe and secure but now as he had not been there for three years it felt like foreign and unknown territory.

I laid against it and began to cry. I cried for the fact I had not cried in five months, I cried for the happiness I felt inside, I cried for the sorrow Sasori's department had caused me, I cried for the fact just to cry.

I laid there crying and whispering to myself about nonsense things like the way Kisame cooked in the morning, or the way Tobi kissed, or the way Konan made me laugh, or the pain that Sasori had cause me when he had left.

Or I didn't say anything at all. I think I was there for at least an hour.

It began to rain just like the day he left…

Flashback:

… _He put his arms around me and smiled "don't you ever forget these words I'm about to tell you, Dei" he said as he hugged me tighter _

"_I love you and I will come back" he kissed me and stepped back…_

I fell asleep against the tree with tears going down my face.

I woke up to the chirping of birds. I looked around me I was still under the tree but Konan was beside me.

She opened one of her eyes and then bolted straight up.

"Omigawd I'm so glad you are awake!" she nearly screamed at me

"We were all so worried when you didn't come back in six hours…then it started to rain—" Konan started

I cut her off, "Wait Konan your saying that I was gone for SIX HOURS then it started to rain?

Konan looked surprised and then said "Yes…" I looked at her as if she was crazy…six hours…really six hours?

Konan laughed at my shocked face and said, "Yes Dei, six hours!"

I smiled then told her I was going back to sleep. She smiled then said "It's good to have you back, Dei"

I didn't know what she meant right there but I was happy she said it and went happily back to sleep.

Tifa: WAIT! Quick intermission… now I know you guys probably thought that Sasori would meet Deidara again in the fourth chapter but actually the "surprise reunion" was for Deidara and the place she and Sasori used to go…just so you guys wouldn't get confused

ANYWAY back to story!

Ch. 5

Mine Returning

Sasori P.O.V.

I walked up to the old lair and smiled as I walked in, but before I could even walk in I was tackled by two guys.

"Back off Itachi!" one of the voices said "No way fish face!" Itachi screamed at Kisame.

I laughed and gave both of them a hug at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I said "where's Pein?" Itachi and Kisame gave each other a look then Itachi said. "In his room" but before I left he screamed "GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK SASO!"

I smiled then thought _Good to be back…to be home_… with the last thought it pained me, I remembered what had happened with me and Chriss.

She had quickly stopped crying then said she couldn't wait to meet Dei.

I don't think I was ever happier that moment except when I was actually with Dei.

I knocked on Pein's door then walked in. He gazed up from what he was doing and gave me a nod. "Good job on your mission, Sasori…looks like you won't be having missions for a while, eh?"

I nodded at him then he dismissed me and told me to find Zetsu and he would tell me where Dei was.

I obeyed and went to go find Zetsu. I found him where he'd usually be in his room. He looked up at me and then tackled me with a hug.

"Hey" I said "Pein told me to find you in concerning where Dei is" Zetsu laughed then said "Yea you can keep your crap here"

I put down my "crap" as Zetsu called it and followed him to the woodsy part of the lair I closed my eyes and didn't even half to follow Zetsu to know where I was going.

I opened my eyes when I saw Konan and Zetsu talking near the tree I peered over the bushes and saw Dei…_MY_ Dei sleeping.

Konan came over to me and hugged me. "We missed you Sasori" she replied and laughed at my shocked expression.

Then she explained "when you left and Dei went emo, I guess, Akatsuki pulled more closer together. Yea sometimes Pein can still be a pain but it's not as bad as it used to be"

I nodded not really getting the idea of what they were saying but still kind of getting it.

I walked over to where Dei was sleeping and kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly and then shot his eyelids open.

"Ah! Oh…Sasori?" he went from three different moods in ten seconds.

I couldn't help myself I gave him a kiss and for a minute all he did was sit there stiff then slowly he began to kiss back.

I missed him so much…everything about him, I missed him!

I pulled away and began telling Dei about Sonia and Chriss when he stopped me before I could ask about Chriss' party.

His eyes sparkled "don't tell me…you want me to go with you…so I can meet them?"

I guess my eyes sparkled because he laughed and said "I'd love to go" then he kissed me.

Tifa: haha sorry you guys another intermission this next coming up chapter is kind of short haha it's 4:48 am rite now on the 10 of Nov. 2008…haha yea NEWAY!

Shall we move rite along?

Ch. 6

A New Meeting

Deidara P.O.V.

I held on to Sasori's hand as we pushed our way through tons of people. Who knew a village this small could hold a party this BIG!?

Anyway as we maneuvered our way through the party we came up to a short-petite woman with black and silver hair.

She had green eyes and the kindest smile ever. She stretched out her hand to me "Hi! I'm Sonia I'm Pein's sister and Chriss' mother"

I took her hand and shook it firmly "Hi" I replied back cheerfully

She laughed "Saso-kun has told us a lot about you!" I blushed and said "I hope they were good"

Sonia laughed again and said "some and maybe"

Just then Sasori came up to me with a teal and blacked hair girl she looked about 14-15 and had the biggest orange eyes.

Sasori took my hand and led me towards the girl.

"Dei this is Chriss" Chriss blushed and shook my hand "Hi" she whispered

I smiled at her "Hi Chriss, Saso has told me a lot about you!"

We were all packed up to leave. The party had been great.

We all had talked: Me, Sasori, Chriss and Sonia

As we prepared to take off I watched Sasori tell goodbye to Sonia.

Sonia and Chriss came and said goodbye to me and I watched Sasori say goodbye to the now 14 year old.

"Hey Chriss I want you to remember these words and never forget them" Sasori told her. She nodded

"I love you and I'll always come back for you" Chriss nodded then hugged him

We waved good bye to all the villagers we passed and said we'd come visit soon.

We waved to everyone as we neared the top of one of the hills we looked back and waved.

I could see Chriss' mouth move as she said:

"I love you, too…

Sasori"

Tifa- so what did you guys think???? I liked it!!! Lol well considering I just wrote it from 10:00 pm Nov. 09, 2008 to 5:02 am Nov. 10, 2008. Lol neway I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Haha I know there was a lot a lot a lot of FLUFF but who cares fluff is good for the soul…neway

Next story soon!!!

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!!


End file.
